<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're my Valentine by ka_tie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127663">You're my Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_tie/pseuds/ka_tie'>ka_tie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/F, Female Yandere, High School, Inspired by Mia Rodreiguez, Maybe fluff, No Smut, Not really wholesome, Obession, Ok its really Gay, Psycho, Sort of Gay, Stalker, This is just a joke please, Yandere, lowkey, valentines day, yandere girl - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_tie/pseuds/ka_tie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's day! Because Katie and Kaitlyn are such good friends, Katie decides to kill everyone that's close to her best friend so they can have a day out together.</p>
<p>Just the two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katie &amp; Kaitlyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're my Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie hummed to herself as she walked through the crowds of hormonal teenagers, heading straight to her locker. Katie had been giddy all day as it was valentine's day, and she had so much planned. Many couples passed by her with their hands interlocked, and some even holding balloons and chocolates. Katie smiled to herself as she put her things away, grabbing a small bag that had all she needed to make today a special day.</p>
<p>Her phone buzzed as she finally closed her locker, and she took it out of her pocket to see a series of texts from her discord. She clicked on the 60 notifications that popped up and instantly frowned when she noticed they weren't from Kaitlyn.</p>
<p>"can't wait to see everyone at the park! I'm SO going to bring some kinky stuff! uwu" said Victoria.</p>
<p>Many texts soon came after with the whole group chatting away with what they were going to bring to their little meet up. Because some in their friend group were going to end up alone, the whole group decided to spend it all together somewhere and have fun.  Unfortunately, some were going to try and bring their significant others; which involved Kaitlyn wanting to bring Blondie. The two weren't official YET, but today could change that, and that's something Katie isn't going to let happen.</p>
<p>She'd frown as she started thinking about all the things Kaitlyn and Blondie could've been up to. All the funny texts. The seductive texts. It made her blood boil. Kaitlyn could be doing that with her instead, not that blonde bimbo looking dumbass. Blondie was an okay guy personality wise, but was just a complete idiot intellectually -- it made Katie wonder why Kaitlyn would even fall for someone like that. Sure, Katie acted like a dumbass sometimes too, but at least it wasn't constantly. She knew when to stop and be serious. </p>
<p>She was thrown out of her thoughts as she walked into the devil himself -- Blondie.</p>
<p>"Oh shit, whoops, my bad, G!" Blondie said, being apologetic. </p>
<p>Katie forced a smile, putting a hand up. "Nah, it's aight. You going to the party tonight?"</p>
<p>He smiled back, nodding. "Mhm. Don't tell Kaitlyn but after the party is over, I'm planning to take her and myself ... somewhere private."</p>
<p>He would blush and smile all goofy, "And maybe y'know, do a little something- ha-"</p>
<p>It took so much for Katie to not strangle this complete asshat in front of her.</p>
<p>She nodded, forcing a chuckle, "Man, y'all better use protection. I would hate to see a little you running around!"</p>
<p>Blondie about wheezed at that, crossing his arms shortly after. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know I'm responsible!" </p>
<p>'Asshole,' Katie would think internally.</p>
<p>"Anyways, I gotta go and take me some of those viagra pills. See ya at the party," Blondie would shortly say after, giving Katie an innocent wave as he walked past her.</p>
<p>Katie would soon be back to frowning again, but this time, a murderous glint held in her eyes.</p>
<p>"You're so dead, fuck boy..." She'd mutter under her breath, heading to the flock of kids near the school's entrance. She went back to smiling, saying hi to her friends before slipping past the doors and to her first victim's home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After hours of using bleach and having to scrub away at multiple floors, and all the evidence either being thrown into an incinerator or thrown into a lake, Katie had finally enough time to prepare herself for the party. She stunk like iron and bleach, and had to scrub at herself multiple times to make sure the stench was kept off of her.</p>
<p>She was in the middle of putting make-up on as she received a text from inside her friend group's discord. She promptly opened it up as soon as she was done applying eyeliner; she smiled as soon as she saw who the message was from.</p>
<p>Kaitlyn.</p>
<p>"@everyone yo why is everyone offline? we gotta PARTAY HOES!"</p>
<p>Katie cackled, sending a response right after: "girl they probs still gettin' ready"</p>
<p>"omw though &lt;3" </p>
<p>Katie didn't bother to respond to anymore texts after sending the one with the heart. A smile stayed on her lips the entire time as she drove to the park's shelter, knowing well that no one from their friend group would be showing up. After all, she made sure all of them couldn't. They would just get in the way of everything she had planned for her Kaitlyn.</p>
<p>She soon parked as she noticed Kaitlyn's El Camino, and hurriedly shuffled out with a vase of roses.</p>
<p>"Hey girl hey!" Katie cooed, catching Kaitlyn's attention. Kaitlyn smiled, "FInally, someone shows up. Jesus,"</p>
<p>"I've literally been trying to contact everyone. Even contacted Blondie, and he still hasn't answered my texts. It's been hours." </p>
<p>Kaitlyn's eyebrows would scrunch up in worry as she looked down to her phone. "I hope everything is okay with him. He usually sees my texts..."</p>
<p>Katie would notice, and she'd lay the vase on the hood of the El Camino. She brought Kaitlyn's form to her own, giving her a hug of reassurance, "Everything is fine, love. Actually, Blondie is here; along with everyone else!"</p>
<p>Katie pull away before Kaitlyn could question her. She'd turn to gesture to the vase of roses. There were exactly 8 roses, the number of people they had in their friend group. Though, that wasn't what made Kaitlyn want to throw up as soon as she realized something was terribly, terribly wrong.</p>
<p>The liquid, in the vase, was full of blood.</p>
<p>Katie smiled enthusiastically as she turned back to Kaitlyn, not minding the horrified expression her best friend gave her.</p>
<p>"They're gone. All of them. I killed them."</p>
<p>Kaitlyn felt the tears prick the corners of her eyes as she was left speechless. Katie took a step to her as Kaitlyn backed away.</p>
<p>"But it's okay now, we didn't need them! It can just be you and me, and look, I know they meant so much to you, I know they did! That's why I brought them..."</p>
<p>Katie would turn back to the vase, picking it up.</p>
<p>"In a vase! And look, we could carry them around with us if you want to."</p>
<p>Kaitlyn shook her head, not wanting to believe this, "Katie- what the fuck-" </p>
<p>"Shh! Shh! Here, look, it's okay-" Katie would chime in, handing the vase to Kaitlyn.</p>
<p>"NO! Get away from me! I-" Kaitlyn felt so sick to her stomach. Katie, her best friend, the one who she considered to be her own sister had killed their friends. Their friend group! And Blondie....</p>
<p>Tears started rolling down Kaitlyn's cheeks as she hiccuped. This didn't have to happen. Why would Katie do this? She trusted her.</p>
<p>Kaitlyn's eyes widened as she was soon engulfed in a hug. She wanted to push Katie away, run away, call the authorities, but she remained still. She was so scared. Was Katie going to kill her too?</p>
<p>Katie would rest her head on the other girl's shoulder, "It's going to take some time to accept what I did, and I know you might not like me for some time,"</p>
<p>She'd turn Kaitlyn's head so she could look her in the eyes, "But let's forget about that today, okay? I wanna go see that new movie that just came out!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>was all just for fun ahahahaha aoaaakaoo k</p>
<p>actually no</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>